


Stuffed

by Haxorus



Series: Horrors in Hatsville [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Insane Black Hat, Multi, Short Story Horror Series, Stories will be loosely connected, Yandere Black Hat, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: Black Hat tries to get you to eat dinner.However, you're stuffed.





	Stuffed

Loud thunder rumbles throughout the manor as both Black Hat and you sit at an elegant dinner table in the dim light that was being radiated my some candles that were gathered and placed around the room to provide at least some form of light during dinner.   
  
An atmospheric touch provided by the blackout the house was currently experiencing because of the harsh storm outside.  
  
The flickering green flames from the candles gave the room an eerie green glow as Black Hat sits at one end of the long table and you sit at the opposite end adjacent to his position. Your head was pointed down, seemingly trying to avoid eye-contact with the being sitting across from you.  
  
Meanwhile, Black Hat was currently waiting for his dinner.  
  
As noises could be heard coming from the kitchen where dinner was being prepared. The aroma from the food being cooked within was making his mouth water, however, you just kept staring at the table. Refusing to look up or even acknowledge the smell of food wafting in from the nearby kitchen.   
  
Silence was the only thing that was exchanged between you two for the moment, the only source of sound came from the rumbling of thunder or the impatient tapping of Black Hats claws against the dinner table.  
  
Finally, Flug emerges from the kitchen with two trays full of dishes.  
  
"It's about time, Flug!" Black Hat snarls the moment the scientist enters the scene.  
  
Flug jumps but manages to keep his balance.  
  
"S-Sorry, sir! It's hard to cook in a blackout and with candles as your only source of light..." Flug whimpers, as he sets down the trays and begins to pass out the dishes. The first to be placed down were the side items, then the condiments, and then finally the main course.  
  
"Here you are, sir! Seared white rhino steak, a grilled square of porkbelly dressed in beef gravy, next to a dish of au gratin potatoes, and with a side of roasted stuffed chicken." Flug announces, placing the platter of meats in front of his boss, providing silverware and a handkerchief as well.  
  
Black Hat begins to drool slightly as he sniffs the cooked flesh, however he refuses to dig in immediately, as he turns his head and looks at Flug.  
  
"Now, give my (Name) their platter." He demands.  
  
Flug gives his boss a brief look of discomfort before he nods and picks up your tray and takes the short strides over to your side of the table. He seemed to be nervous around you, setting your tray down in front of yourself and he began to lay them out. Listing what he prepared for your own meal.  
  
Except, your dish seemed to be composed of much more cheaper-looking foods. Mac and cheese, roasted sliced potatoes, some sweetened sliced carrots, and a single fillet of grilled chicken breast. Despite the differences in meal types, you don't say a word as Flug finishes giving you your silverware and handkerchief.  
  
"Uh...enjoy, (Name)." Flug awkwardly says, then he picks up the remaining dishes and scurries off back to the kitchen and out of sight.  
  
Once you obtain your own meal, Black Hat wastes no time in tearing into his food.   
  
Shredding most of the meats with his teeth, foregoing the use of a knife. While he was gorging, you were still looking at the food in front of you. A blank gaze piercing your dinner, as you seem uninterested in eating anything on the plate.  
  
Black Hat continued to eat, watching you with a half-lidded gaze as he stuffs the flesh into his greedy maw. Finally, he takes a moment to sit up and clear his throat, staring at you from across the way.   
  
Then, he speaks up.  
  
"Your food is going to get cold if you keep looking at it like that. I would recommend you eat, my dear (Name). You haven't eaten for the past few days....I don't even think I can recall you even eating the moment you became trapped in my lovely manor."  
  
Black Hat chuckles.  
  
"You remember that, don't you? I can see you smiling, even from all the way over here. It's a fond memory, isn't it?"  
  
Your smile was stiff.  
  
"When you just happened to appear in my manor, like a delicious deer walking into a starving lions' den. Your previous foolish master didn't know what he was getting into when he brought such an irresistible treat with him."  
  
"One quick tracking expedition and one raid later, you were finally in my clutches. However, you kept trying to run from me. Hehehe, foolish for you, fun for me. I had a wonderful time chasing you throughout the hallways of the manor. It was like a game we would play every single day."  
  
Black Hat cackles and puts another piece of flesh into his mouth.  
  
Then, like a flip of a coin, his expression darkens to almost an unhinged degree.  
He quickly chews and swallows the flesh before speaking again.  
  
"It was all fun and games...until you decided to arm yourself with one of my precious medieval weapons and  _slice my arm off_. I admit...I may have lost my temper badly that day, if the stitches around your neck are of any indication...one shouldn't break their toys after all.  _Hmm hmm hmm~_ "  
  
Black Hat chuckles to himself as he continues to eat periodically.   
  
You, however, stay slumped in your seat and keep staring at your cold plate of food.  
  
Black Hat takes notice and lets out a disgruntled growl.  
  
"Oh. Not feeling talkative again today? You know I do not like getting the silent treatment, (Name). How long are you intending to keep this up? It's been a  _week!_  Get over it already, you're staying here whether you speak or not!"   
  
Black Hat snaps, slamming his fist against the table.  
  
You don't react.  
  
He lets out an agitated huff as he finishes up his meal, pushes his plate off to the side, cleans his mouth with the handkerchief that Flug provided, and begins leering at you from his position across the table. He then takes notice of your cold plate of food, still sitting untouched in front of yourself. He lets out a disappointed grumble.  
  
"Not touching your food again? Oh, wait. Let me guess...you're  _stuffed_. That same old stupid excuse you keep falling back on.  _For evils sake!_  Just eat your damn meal for once, (Name)!"  
  
You stay silent and Black Hat raises his fist in anger.  
  
" _This is extremely ungrateful to your host, you--_ "  
  
However, once Black Hat slammed his fist down on the table again, one of your eyes suddenly falls out and lands in your food, in perfect timing with a particularly loud clap of thunder. Leaving behind a hollow socket in your head.   
  
Black Hat jumps and blinks as your body stays slumped over, your lifeless gaze still staring down at your chilled plate of food.  
  
Then, it's almost as if something suddenly clicks with him.  
  
"Ah. I see. You're not feeling well today. You must'ave caught the evil flu or something."  
  
He laughs to himself, brushing off the event of emotions he was experiencing previously.  
Now seemingly  _'understanding'_  you.  
  
He then stands up and strides over to your end of the table, the lights of the candles slowly extinguishing themselves as he walks by, bringing a slow creeping darkness with him. He reaches over, plucks your eye out of your food, and grabs the handkerchief that was present next to your silverware. Then, he begins to clean it off for you.   
  
"You're lucky I love you, (Name). I wouldn't even bother to clean your eye if I didn't."  
  
Black Hat nonchalantly explains.  
  
While he was cleaning it off, his other hand grabs your shoulder and pulls your body back into the seat, making you look up at him with your stiff and unmoving smiling expression and showing off the stitches that keep your head attached to your neck.   
  
Meanwhile, Black Hat takes a moment and admires the eye in his claws, turning it slightly in the flickering green candlelight.  
  
"Flug did a wonderful job fixing you from my little  _'accident'_...he even made your eyes more beautiful than when you were alive."  
  
Black Hat sighs in psychotic bliss as he turns towards you and pushes the eye back into your socket with his thumb.  
  
Adjusting it so that it was back in a similar position to your other one. Giving back your distant-looking gaze. He rubs your cheek with his thumb and gives you a menacing grin and snickers a bit. Leaning forward and kissing the center of your forehead.  
  
"But that doesn't matter. Right now, you need care. Don't worry my dearest (Name), I'll take excellent care of you. You'll be back eating and talking in no time."  
  
Black Hat laughs as he picks up your light limp body bridal style and begins to carry it out of the fancy Victorian-themed dinning room.   
Making doubly sure not to drop your eyes or shake you up too much. Even the plate of cold food lays forgotten on the table, waiting for Flug to come back into the dinning room and clean up the remaining dishes.  
  
The storm continues to rage outside as the candles of the dinning hall continue to go out one by one as Black Hat walks by to leave the room with you in his arms.  
  
He opens the large double doors that lead to the rest of the house and takes his leave.  
  
As the last light from one of the lit green candles begins to flicker and die out, the obsessed insane monster that took you away from your previous master, held you prisoner in his mansion, and eventually took your life; lovingly carries your lifeless stuffed corpse back into the dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaa! Yep. Turns out, YOU'RE DEAD.  
> I don't know, I just find it really creepy for Black Hat to care a lot about a dead stuffed human.
> 
> Trying to feed it, talk to it, ect.  
> That's just chilling to me, bruh.
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> **For primary contact with me follow this blog-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Main Blog: https://cosmica-galaxy.tumblr.com/**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **For instant contact with the circle that I have created, feel free to join this Discord-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **https://discord.gg/dMRGwzy**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you all for reading my fics and giving them Kudos~!**


End file.
